Pups and a Valentine Day!
by Josh DD
Summary: It's in effect Valentine Day in Adventure Bay, and Chase wants to be with his pup of his dreams, Skye. Can he be with her this Valentine or not?


**_Pups and a Valentine Day!_**

 _It was in effect Valentine Day in Adventure Bay and everybody was enthusiastic about it, especially Chase, since he knew he's going to make a valentine card for someone special he admired a lot. But he was concerned, due to the fact that what, if she didn't feel the same way about him? That "she" was Skye. Chase was deeply in love or was he? Despite the fact, that his love for Skye was growing every day and he knew she was the one, he often doesn't get embarrassed around her, but only when he accidentally says he was worried about her. Just like when Skye was going to rescue Alex when he was too light for Zuma's kite-surfing board, when the wind caused the board to lift off the water and go airborne, but Skye saved him and Chase covered his eyes with his paws because he was concerned, and another time when Skye volunteered to go save Chickaleta from the crevasse since she was the smallest and afterwards when she saved Chickaleta Chase said, "Yes, Skye's okay! She's okay!"_

 _Skye also said, "Aw, you were worried."_

 _This often tells us that Chase DOES have a crush on Skye. Chase was embarrassed at that incident and he knew this was the time to contribute Skye his Valentine Card._

 _Everything was organised perfectly in Adventure Bay and Mayor Goodway had it all planned. She was going to open up a Valentine Day Dance and she was very excited about this. She was also worried for Chickaleta who had been acting kind of weird lately, but Mayor Goodway would never run out of any corn, for she had many, many corns in her purse, and it would make Chickaleta happy about that. The pups were helping Mayor Goodway with the organisation of setting up big plans for the Valentine Day Dance. Rocky was in charge of gluing, making and most importantly doing his job. Rubble and Skye were setting up many plates on a long table and Chase, Marshall and Zuma were with Ryder at the Lookout._

 _"I'm so excited for this Valentine Day Dance." Said Rubble,_

 _"Yes, I am too. I love events like these!" Replied Skye doing a backflip with a grace,_

 _"It's going to be a special event and I'm going to do anything that involves water by trying to not get wet." Shivered Rocky when he said the word wet,_

 _"You know pups, if you don't have a partner, you could be with a friend or best friend, doesn't matter either way." Reassured Mayor Goodway taking a quick glimpse at her purse seeing Chickaleta asleep,_

 _"Yeah, it's just about having fun." Replied Skye,_

 _"Exactly." Answered Mayor Goodway before spotting Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Zuma heading their way with their rigs,_

 _"There's Ryder and the pups." Exclaimed Mayor Goodway,_

 _"Is everything going okay here, Mayor Goodway?" Questioned Ryder,_

 _"Of course, Ryder, It sure is." Answered Mayor Goodway,_

 _"Well, well, look who it is, it's Mayor Goodway." Said Mayor Humdinger heading their way,_

 _"Mayor Humdinger, are you going to interact in the Valentine Day Dance?" Questioned Mayor Goodway,_

 _"Certainly not. I have other plans." Smirked Mayor Humdinger touching his moustache,_

 _"Hope it doesn't involve the mischievous kittens, by the way." Said Mayor Goodway,_

 _Mayor Humdinger blinked twice before scratching his head,_

 _"Uh, I have other duties to attend to, thank you." Reassured Mayor Humdinger as he walked away,_

 _"This event will be amazing!" Exclaimed Ryder as the pups cheered him with excitement,_

 _"It surely will, Ryder." Responded Mayor Goodway,_

 _"Hmm, I think I'm going to the dance with Katie." Said Ryder not having second thoughts about this and was happy about his choice, he was not too picky anyways,_

 _"I'm going with Wocky." Said Zuma, with the letter "W" instead of "R" for Rocky, because he had a slightly speech impediment where he couldn't pronounce his r's properly,_

 _"Agreed, we are best friends after all." Answered Rocky sympathetically,_

 _"I might go with Chase or Rubble?" Questioned Marshall,_

 _"I think you should go with Rubble, I mean…." Rubble interrupted Chase before he could finish his sentence,_

 _"Yeah, let's go Marshall."_

 _Chase and Skye were staring at each other because they knew what would happen next. They were going to get nominated and would be slightly embarrassed._

 _"I guess that leaves Chase and Skye." Said Ryder,_

 _"What? I mean, uh, maybe?" Said Chase blushing with embarrassment,_

 _"Yes! I mean… me and Chase?" Questioned Skye,_

 _Everyone found that amusing and began chuckling, Chase and Skye were blushing with redness in their face._

 _"You don't have to go together if you don't want to." Said Ryder chuckling,_

 _"Wait, what about Everest?" Continued Ryder,_

 _"Can I go with her, Ryder? Please! Please!" Begged Marshall before seeing everyone gazing at him,_

 _"You're going with Rubble, Marshall. I think Everest is going with Jake since they're friends."_

 _Marshall began whimpering,_

 _"Are you okay, Marshall?" Questioned Ryder, hoping Marshall wasn't depressed at the event that was going to take place,_

 _"YES! I mean… never better." Said Marshall before everyone continued to chuckle,_

 _"Well, hope this turns out well, Mayor Goodway." Said Ryder,_

 _"I'm sure everything will be okay, Ryder." Acknowledged Mayor Goodway, assuming this will be a cordial day with no interference,_

 _"Yeah. No distractions, no rescues, just a nice, calm day with a Valentine Day Dance." Aforesaid Ryder,_

 _"We better get going Mayor Goodway and get ready, the dance starts soon." Continued Ryder as he leaped in his ATV along with the other pups leaping into their rigs too,_

 _"Well, hope you will be ecstatic and optimistic." Said Mayor Goodway,_

 _"We will definitely be, Mayor Goodway."_

 _"Alright Ryder, I'll see you at the dance, then." Exclaimed Mayor Goodway delighted and excited about this big event taking place in Adventure Bay,_

 _Just when the PAW patrol were gone, Mayor Goodway looked into her purse and saw Chickaleta awake,_

 _"Oh, you precious little chicken! Here's a corn."_

 _"Ba GERK!" Said Chickaleta assuming to be a welcome from,_

 _"You're welcome, Chickaleta." Said Mayor Goodway as she made her way inside City Hall,_

* * *

 _Ryder and the pups dismounted at the Lookout and in haste they went to get ready for the Valentine Day Dance. Chase permanently tried his outfit which was a tuxedo he looked bright in it and wanted to impress Skye with it. He looked bright in it and knew he looked like a gentlemen._

 _"Wow, nice outfit Chase." Said Rubble,_

 _"Phew, I thought you were Skye." When Chase said Skye, his eyes widened, "I mean… I thought you were Rubble,_

 _Rubble giggled and answered,_

 _"I knew you were going to try Impress Skye with that outfit of yours, Chase." Said Rubble, he had a pair of sunglasses on his eyes,_

 _"I'm going to look bright in it I don't want any feathers or allergic stuff in the way."_

 _"Well good luck with that." Replied Rubble, walking out of the Lookout and into his Pup House to see what outfit will suit him at the dance,_

* * *

 _Skye, Rocky and Zuma were at the Vet Clinic also getting ready for the Dance. Katie was giving them baths, technically not everyone, someone didn't want his bath._

 _"No thank you. I had a bath last month." Shivered Rocky, he stayed beside Callie who had the same call,_

 _"But Rocky, you need a bath to be bright and shiny for the big dance. Skye and Zuma are accepting it." Said Katie pointing at Skye and Zuma,_

 _"Ahhh, nothing's better than a nice warm bath." Said Zuma, happier than ever to be wet, he sure loved water and was totally the opposite of Rocky, even though they were best friends,_

 _"I'm totally the opposite." Said Rocky, before everyone chuckled at the scene,_

 _"Let's go." Said Katie,_

 _"Okay, but only for three seconds." Answered Rocky afraid since he had aquaphobia,_

 _"Three seconds isn't long enough, Rocky."_

 _Rocky was being clutched and then put into water and started yelling,_

 _"Wet! Wet! Oh no, I'm wet!" Cried Rocky,_

 _Katie, Skye and Zuma giggled at Rocky, thinking he was pretty funny and weird in a good way. After the pups got their baths, Katie dyed Skye's hair and then claimed the hair blower. Rocky and Zuma were all done and dressed into their own usual outfit as the PAW patrol. Katie put a ribbon in Skye's hair and dressed her into a pretty beautiful pink outfit. Rocky and Zuma mouths were wide opened and seen how beautiful she looked like, but they knew it was Chase that had to be together with her and they didn't want to ruin it for him._

 _"You are so beautiful, Skye!" Admitted Katie surprised to how beautiful she made her look like,_

 _"I know." Answered Skye, couldn't wait to show Ryder and all the other pups her outfit,_

 _Skye, Rocky and Zuma got into their rigs and made their way to the Lookout. Ryder and the others were busy too. Rubble had a wig on his head and his outfit and was all ready to go. Chase saw some flowers at the Lookout and knew Skye was going to love them._

 _"I know. I'll give Skye some flowers!"_

 _Chase advanced towards the flowers, but then remembered one little problem, he was allergic to them and before he could recall he found himself trapped into them._

 _"Uh oh."_

 _Chase was feeling dizzy, he had bumped himself into the wall, and found himself sneezing a couple of times and instantly snatched the flowers in his mouth and raced outside. When Chase got out in the exterior of the Lookout, he saw Skye and he immediately stopped running and discarded the flowers out of his mouth and gazed upon Skye, couldn't assume how beautiful she was. He picked the flowers and brought them to Skye, he tried his best not to sneeze, though._

 _"These are for *Achoo* you." Said Chase couldn't take his eyes off Skye,_

 _"Thank you, Chase." Said Skye blushing, couldn't believe she actually assumed it was Chase who brought her flowers and saw how handsome he was too,_

 _Ryder came and saw Skye,_

 _"You look pretty, Skye." Said Ryder,_

 _"Thank you, Ryder."_

 _"Now, let's go pups to the Valentine Day Dance!" Said Ryder excited than ever,_

 _The whole PAW patrol took off into their rigs and their next destination was at City Hall where Mayor Goodway was, but suddenly Ryder's Pup Pad beeped and Mayor Goodway was there terrified and mostly concerned due to the fact that Ryder saw around her surroundings that the whole City Hall looked as if it has been vandalized, many things misplaced and everything ruined and likewise some things broken. Ryder gasped and attended to Mayor Goodway._

 _"Ryder! It's a disaster! Mayor Humdinger's PAW patrol or should I say Catastrophe Crew ruined almost everything causing disaster and no Dance or decorations means no Valentine Day! Ryder, please help!" Panicked Mayor Goodway knowing Ryder and the PAW patrol will solve the mystery, like they consistently have done and never disobeyed the Mayor or failed at doing so,_

 _"Don't worry, Mayor Goodway! No disaster is too big, no pup is too small!" Said Ryder known as his regularly catchphrase meaning nothing can stop the PAW patrol,_

 _Ryder pressed the communication button to contact the pups, he summoned the pups,_

 _"PAW patrol, to the lookout!" Said Ryder raising his hand,_

 _"Ryder needs us!" Shouted the pups reversing their vehicles and passed by the Vat Clinic, the bridge and at the Lookout, with their Rigs parked like always,_

 _The pups all made their way to the elevator with Marshall tripping over a skipping rope and rolling like a bowling ball and crashing into the other pups sending Skye flying, with her falling into Chase's paws. Chase quickly lowered her down embarrassed and blushing._

 _"Looks like I bowled you all over!" Said Marshall joking, to as he was the class clown after all, that's why he's called being clumsy,_

 _The pups chuckled and the elevator ascended to the second floor and the pups had their uniforms on and all leaped out of the elevator with Chase saying his catchphrase like usual._

 _"PAW patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!"_

 _"Thanks for coming so quickly pups, we have a huge emergency behind our backs."_

 _"I don't see any emergency behind my back, Ryder." Said Marshall not understanding, that sent the other pups giggling,_

 _"Mayor Humdinger unleashed his mischievous kittens, ruining and damaging many stuff in sight and if we don't solve this in less than an hour, there won't be any Valentine Day Dance." Assured Ryder,_

 _All the pups gasped and glanced at the screen seeing Marshall getting picked for the mission,_

 _"Marshall! I need you to clear out any fire or anything high in the tree that the kittens have caused!"_

 _"I'm fired up!"_

 _Ryder hastily scrolled to Rocky's icon,_

 _"Rocky, I need you to repair anything that the kittens may have damaged or broke and recycle the things you find since you are the recyclable pup. Skye, look from above the sky and try spot where the kittens are and also if you have any addition time, look for Mayor Humdinger, he might be the source of it. And finally Chase, I need you to guide and direct traffic around there!"_

 _"Green means go!"_

 _"Let's take to the Sky!"_

 _"These paws uphold the laws!"_

 _And finally Ryder scrolled to Zuma's icon._

 _"Zuma, I heard two kittens are causing havoc at the bay, I need you to take care of that, which is why I'm going to help you with that."_

 _"Let's dive in!"_

 _"And if we accomplished this, then we can have a nice Valentine Day!"_

 _"What about me, Ryder?" Questioned Rubble not wanting to be left isolated at the Lookout,_

 _"You can help out too, Rubble. Alright, PAW patrol is on a roll!"_

 _Ryder ran to the pole with the pups cheering him. Ryder slid down the pole and the pups slid down the slide leaping into their rigs and took off with Ryder leading the way, in front of them. Ryder and Zuma went the other direction leading to the Bay, while the other pups went to City Hall. Mayor Goodway cheered the pups when they got there._

 _"There you are PAW patrol! I need this whole place cleaned and spotless before the event takes place or the event will be ruined!" Said Mayor Goodway,_

 _"We won't let you down, Mayor Goodway!" Reassured Rocky, he took his tool arm out and looked for things to repair. Chase was leading traffic and everything was going well so far. Skye went above the Sky and took a glimpse everywhere to see if Mayor Humdinger was hiding._

 _"We got to clean this up in time!" Gasped Mayor Goodway knowing Valentine Day will be ruined if not,_

 _"We will clean this up!" Reassured Marshall picking up the banana peel and embed it into the trash can,_

 _"I'm sure you'll save the day again, PAW patrol."_

 _"We definitely will." Reassured Rocky,_

 _Almost half of the trash on the ground was cleared away and Mayor Goodway handed out treats to the pups when they were selecting the trash from the ground and throwing it in the trash can. Chase was directing traffic and he did a great job, but mostly he was concentrated on Skye who blinked at him sweetly. Chase almost lost concentration of leading the group when Marshall was about to trip over a banana peel and trip over Rocky but just in time Mayor Goodway warned them. Chase was in a deep thought._

 _"I'm okay!" Said Chase saying the words quickly, not wanting to be embarrassed, especially on the Valentine Day Dance,_

 _Ryder and Zuma got to the bay just in time, and already they saw two kittens in uniforms, similarly identical in appearance to that of the PAW patrol, their uniforms were as Rubble's and Rocky's, and they were causing catastrophe. They were knocking over all the trash cans, making sizeable disarray, which many debris and odds and ends were on the ground in less than a minute. The minute the kittens saw Ryder and Zuma they dashed like lightning._

 _"Zuma! Catch them!" Ordered Ryder,_

 _"Sure thing, Ryder." Regarded Zuma running towards the kitten that's uniform was like Rubble's,_

 _Ryder couldn't handle them since they were too fast, he called in Skye._

 _"Skye!"_

 _"What do you need, Ryder?" Questioned Skye,_

 _"I need a kennel attached to your hook straight away, to catch the two kittens at the bay." Reported Ryder,_

 _"I'll be right there!" Assured Skye turning to Katie's, since she had a couple of small kennels to do the job so that Ryder and Zuma can catch two of the Catastrophe Crew,_

 _"I think that's everything!" Assured Chase, taking a glance everywhere to see the ground once again spotless like before,_

 _"I knew you could do it!" Answered Mayor Humdinger in excitement, she could now continue with her Valentine Day Dance event,_

 _Chase was sweating, he was too nervous to ask Skye out, he couldn't bear not to because she was the love of his life, and he would do utterly anything for her to invariably make her happy, content and joyous. He wanted addition time, so he could all be ready again in his tuxedo. He just wanted her to be his girl. He wanted to always be united with her no matter what he would never let her go, but he couldn't force her, she had to make the decision._

 _"Uh oh." Said Rubble watching two other kittens about to hit two trash cans over again, but luckily Rocky was behind their backs, and he barked playfully which made them jump in fear._

 _Mayor Humdinger was hiding beside some bushes annoyed that the PAW patrol saved the day again. Mayor Humdinger turned around and saw Chase right behind his back._

 _"Mayor Humdinger! You are the source of the catastrophe." Said Chase as Mayor Humdinger revealed himself to Mayor Goodway and the pups,_

 _"Well look, who it is, Mayor Humdinger because of your jealousy you tried to trash the event, well not on my watch!" Said Mayor Goodway,_

 _"Well, you got lucky this time, but we'll be back." Assured Mayor Humdinger touching his moustache in annoyance and frustration,_

 _"Now why don't you take the mischievous kittens along with you, Mayor Humdinger." Said Mayor Goodway smiling,_

 _"Whatever." Replied Mayor Humdinger smirking as he recalled the kittens, and just in time Skye arrived with the other two kittens all locked inside the small kennel, with Ryder and Zuma heading their way,_

 _"Alright, well done pups! We caught all the kittens or should I say the CAT patrol." Chuckled Ryder along with the other pups and Mayor Goodway too,_

 _Mayor Humdinger didn't find it funny at all, he unlocked the two kittens inside the kennel and left Adventure Bay and headed for Foggy Bottom to his own town. The PAW patrol saved the day again._

 _"We saved the day! Hooray!" Said Mayor Goodway delighted with the PAW patrol once again,_

 _"Let's save the hooray for later." Reassured Ryder, leaping in his ATV. "We'll go get ready for the dance, Mayor Goodway!"_

 _"I'll be expecting you and so will Chickelata!" Said Mayor Humdinger, seeing Chickelata eating a corn,_

 _Ryder and the pups hit the road and made their way to the Lookout, when they got there Ryder went inside the Lookout to see the time, just another half an hour left until the Valentine Day Dance would be originated and Chase and Skye will never regret it nor the other pups, they would have another brilliant day._

 _Chase was worried, actually too concerned due to the fact that what if Skye wanted to go out with someone else? What if Chase didn't get the romance or love from Skye? He didn't think this will be effortless and straightforward, he knew it was going to be complicated and dense to deal with, but he couldn't just give up either. He should make it right. He was a police detective pup who obtained the virtuosity of an extremely percipient scientist or detective who could think like a mastermind, would always intercept a person that would not obey the law. Chase was a very smart pup, who didn't know he was actually that intelligent and affectionate, but he surely wasn't brutal or lethal. He had kindness and would constantly help any of his friends or even his owner, Ryder. Chase was Ryder's favourite, he couldn't help but be sad when he saw Chase depressed too. Ryder has always been there for him, and Chase was always there for him too. Chase has always obeyed Ryder and never once disobeyed him._

 _Chase went into the Lookout to get into his small tuxedo. After he dressed himself up, he was ready and had the Valentine day card ready also. He was all prepared for the Valentine Day Dance. Skye on the other paw had also dressed into her enchanting, cute pink outfit with a pink bow in her hair. Pink was her all-time favourite colour. Chase loved her outfit and was dying to see it again. He just knew Skye was super cute. Rubble was dressed in his pop star outfit and Rocky in an outfit that had a sign saying "no water". And Zuma was in his normal uniform. Ryder also wore his standard outfit with his runners. They were all ready to go. Gladly they were Everest and Jake just arrived at the scene. Jake and Everest were in their same uniform as well._

 _"Yes! I knew Everest could go to the Valentine Day Dance!" Said Marshall excited than ever, couldn't wait to dance and master his moves from his favourite game, Pup Pup Boogie at the Dance, and to show them off to Everest too,_

 _"You seem pretty excited Marshall." Said Ryder taking a quick glimpse at Marshall before digging into his pocket to be sure he had everything he needed,_

 _Marshall was silent, but then Everest broke the silence._

 _"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Shouted Everest pushing her buttons to her vehicle, the pups howled in excitement and they hit the road and their Mayor was awaiting them already at the event which was going well so far,_

 _Ryder, Jake and the pups got to City Hall and viewed Mayor Goodway dancing alongside Chickelata on the ground in anticipation and enthusiasm they looked onward to the Dance and were additionally happy about the situation taking place in the City Hall. They were all impatient to start the Dance, predominately Everest who was inevitably hyperactive and energetic. Chase had second thoughts about this Dance, he did not know how to dance, but Skye was excellent at it. She even proclaimed it to Chase who was anxious at the moment and had no scheme if he would make an adequate dancer. Rubble was also outstanding with his moves, but sometimes he cannot get up when he tries the splits. Chase required implementation to master the moves just like Skye, Zuma and Rubble. Marshall and Rocky were also great, but not too good too. Chase didn't want to get embarrassed or self-conscious in front of Skye or the whole Adventure Bay. He thought he would become a non-achiever at it if he didn't even try to at least master some moves, but then it struck him. He could attempt to master the moves just like in Pup Pup Boogie. Chase was all set up for the Dance._

 _All the pups, Ryder and Jake got at City Hall. When nobody was looking, Chase ought to give Skye something._

 _"Skye, this is for you." Chase said looking anxiously, grasping a card in his hand and passing the card to Skye who looked so buoyant and optimistic,_

 _"Aww, that's so sweet Chase, thank you!" Replied Skye embracing Chase who blushed,_

 _"I love you more than anything Skye I would do anything for you!" Reassured Chase, embracing Skye and then licking her cheek,_

 _"I love you too." Answered Skye looking at Chase who was influenced with satisfaction,_

 _Chase then took a glimpse around to see if anybody was watching, but luckily for him, nobody was. He let go of Skye and walked up to Ryder._

 _"Well, Ryder, sir. Are we going to start the Dance?" Questioned Chase,_

 _"Indeed Chase!" Answered Ryder before gazing upon Katie imminent into a purple and red dress, approaching Ryder and the pups,_

 _"Wow." Said Ryder, the only word from his mouth,_

 _"So are you ready, to start the dance?" Questioned Katie,_

 _"I sure am." Replied Ryder, taking hold of Katie's hand,_

 _"Are you all ready to dance?" Questioned Mayor Goodway,_

 _"Yes, and were very excited for this, Mayor Goodway!" Answered Ryder,_

 _Chase took Skye by the hand and leaded her to the dance floor and looked her in the eyes and whispered,_

 _"Skye, no matter what, my love will never change to you." Assured Chase,_

 _Skye grinned and kissed Chase on the cheek which made his face go all red blushing. Chase couldn't regard as true that he was eventually with the pup of his dreams. Chase was just too shy and worried to tell her when he liked her. His fondness for Skye developed quotidian._

 _Everyone was dancing, which they were having an enjoyable time. Mayor Goodway attempted to educate Chickelata at dancing, but it seemed out of hand, Mayor Goodway just remembered, chickens don't dance. All the other pups were dancing in a group. Chase and Skye were doing Pup Pup Boogie moves, and so the other pups sympathizing with them, determined to join Chase and Skye. The PAW patrol were having one of the best days ever, especially for Chase who's dreams came true!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic! It was a pleasure doing this, just like the other fanfic, "A Magical Christmas Gift!**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: I do not by any circumstances own the PAW patrol._

 **Until next time,**

 **BE ON THE _LOOKOUT!_**

 ** _JoshDD_**


End file.
